


Happy Pride

by yash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry wears Michael Sam's jersey, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yash/pseuds/yash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Harry was extra reckless past few days or I'll say weeks. Wearing Micheal Sam's jersey, tweeting lyrics that have gay reference and shady warehouse thing etc. so I thought to write this one shot about Harry's attempts, because he is one brave boy and I'm sure Louis is right there behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this one shot:-)

“I can’t believe you are doing this” Louis repeated, shaking his head once more.

Harry smiled packing the dark blue jersey with his things,

“ I’m gonna do it anyway and it’s not that bad, is it?” Harry’s eyes were wide as he looked at Louis for an answer.

“What? No, baby no, I didn’t mean it like it was a bad thing it’s just…fucking incredible, I just can’t believe it”

“Well, people make decisions and I’ve made mine loud and clear” Harry closed the zip of his bag with an air of finality.

“Yes you have and I am proud, but Harry they would assume..”

Harry walked to Louis and put his hands on his shoulders,

“They will assume nothing but what is there to be assumed, and it’s not like I’ve been super careful lately, especially on twitter” Harry winked at Louis.

Louis sighed, he can argue for several hours bringing up different points but he knows a lost cause when he sees one and he   
knew no amount of arguing will make Harry stop and he didn’t want to. He honestly didn’t want to stop Harry from wearing that Jersey, hell he has been there when Harry ordered it, he had been there when Harry tweeted those lyrics last week, side by side in their bed. But he was afraid that one time all this going to cross the line , the line of their closet. He was afraid that Harry will cross the line, will step right out of all this. 

He sighed looking at Harry’s retreating figure, Harry was a big boy he can take care of himself. But it was fruitless he knew it was fruitless to reassure himself. He can reassure anyone else, Anna, Gemma, his mom, Robyn he can reassure all of them, tell them Harry will be alright, Harry will be able to handle the backlash if he decided to step out of their shell but the only person he cannot reassure is himself. Because he knew that Harry was a big baby, the most sensitive one of them all, the boy who used to read hate messages on his twitter and cry at night. But he has come a long way “ Long hair don’t care” Louis smiled a little, he liked that line but hair matter is not equal to the sexual matter, it is not.

Louis was still thinking when Harry came from behind him and put a wet kiss on his neck. Louis shivered and turned to look at Harry, into brilliant green orbs, full of life. For a moment he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach, shit after all these years he still can’t control this.

“I will be okay Lou, stop worrying” Harry mumbled into Louis ear.

“I am not Harry, it’s just tha…”

“Please” Harry’s eyes were pleading and how can Louis just ignore those puppy dog eyes. Louis sighed and Harry cheered, already acknowledging his victory.

 

“Just get ready you man child” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him into a hug.

 

All of them got into the bus and Louis proudly showed off his Louisville cap while Harry giggled silently.

“Have you guys seen this?” Niall suddenly asked while still glued to his phone.

“yeah we are seeing the front of your head very clearly” Liam replied.

“Oh, not me head just look at this” Niall passed his phone to Liam and Zayn.

“what is it is it one of your jok…Oh MY GOODNESS NIALL!!” Liam just looked perplexed.

 

“What? What is it?” Louis reached for the phone while Zayn stifled a laugh.

 

“It’s ..just look at it” Liam covered his eyes and gave the phone to Louis.

 

On the phone was a pic or a fan art of Harry and Louis, doing “things” while Niall watched. It was from a fan account Niall recently followed.

 

“Ah…well not bad but I don’t like the way you are watching us” Harry remarked while observing the pic very carefully.

 

“Harry! For the heaven’s sake!!” Liam grabbed the phone from Harry and threw it to Niall who was now silently shaking with laughter.

 

“oh come on man, it looked cool you know” Zayn joined in.

 

“Not you too, just don’t give them ideas, I’ve heard enough sexual innuendos for my life time” Liam fell back on the seat with an exasperated sigh.

 

They reached the stadium. The fans were a welcoming sight. They were excited.

 

The concert went on smoothly, with Harry’s graceful hair, Zayns high notes and niall’s sunshine personality combined with Liam’s dancing and Louis perfect curves everything went very smoothly. But in WMYB Harry opened a water bottle and poured water on his head, Louis watched a bit worried because he knew about Harry’s returning colds.

 

Then when Harry was singing his solo Liam poured more water on him and Louis saw Harry was uncomfortable but Harry just kept on singing like he always do and didn’t even raise a hand to stop Liam. But Louis on the other hand was fuming and if anyone was near they would have been just melted. Liam .need. to. Fucking. Stop. Louis grind his teeth together, Liam needs to stop it’ll be good for Harry’s health and Louis blood pressure.

 

Then when they split Niall put a hand on Louis shoulder and whispered ”Let it go bro” but Louis just shook his head, that’s not going to happen.

Then when he slid past Liam he delivered a well aimed shot to Liam’s balls and grinned to himself when Liam doubled over with pain, that must have been fucking painful, good.

 

Then they all went inside for the half time break and he shot Liam a fierce look, to which Liam backed away with hands in air,

“Cool it bro” he said.

 

“I’ll cool it when you back off little brother” Louis teased.

Harry then came to Louis with the jersey in his hands and doubt in his eyes and Louis regretted raising doubts at the first place.

 

“Harry, baby don’t think about it, you want to do it you do it, you don’t want to do it then you don’t, it’s simple” but even as those words left his mouth Louis knew it wasn’t simple, it was never that simple because people with their beliefs and ignorance made it really hard for them to tell the world who they really are.

 

Harry looked at Louis realization in his eyes,

 

“I am goona do it Lou” his voice full of determination and Louis tilted his head and kissed harry full on lips. It was not a deep kiss nor did Louis intended it to be but he can see Harry relaxing, visibly relaxing and that was all he needed because Harry was always his priority, always.

 

“You are going to fire the stadium Hazza” Niall said after Harry put on the jersey and with that he sprinted towards the double doors to the stadium.

 

Liam patted Harry’s shoulder and Zayn whispered a simple “I love you” before they parted. Then Harry took a step forward and looked back at Louis,

 

“ I believe in you baby” Louis whispered and it was all Harry needed to step outside into the stadium.

 

The crowd erupted when they saw Harry, Niall who was singing looked back at him with a smile on his face “I told you bro” written all over his face.

 

Louis looked at Harry who was now singing his part, the crowd went insane, Louis can feel the screams vibrating in the stadium and at that moment seeing the joy in most of their fans he understood it was never about the two of them, it was never. it was about all of them, all of the gay people, for them they should fight, should fight till the end to tell the world about equality and humanity.

 

Harry looked back and forth as he walked the cat walk and he can hear fans screaming, he can see their smiles, their joy. Number 96 glowed on his front and SAM glowed on his back and he felt happy, happy that he decided to do this afterall. He thumbed up a fan’s rainbow sign. He just wanted to enjoy the moment; he’ll deal with the consequences later.

 

The show ended and they all headed to the bus. Liam came from behind Harry and Louis,

 

“You know fans are going to get crazy right?” he asked Harry,

“Like they did when Louis hand brushed Harry’s” Niall joined in.

 

“This is not about us Ni” Louis replied calmly wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist.

 

“It’s about all of us, the fandom, the world, whole fucking rainbow population”

 

Niall whistled as Harry hid his head in Louis shoulder, laughing.

 

“You are right bro, absolutely right” Liam said.

 

After they all reached their hotel Louis and Harry went to their room as others went to their separate ones. Once they entered Louis closed the door quietly. Then he pushed Harry gently into the bed,

 

‘So what’s in the store for my hero today?” Louis played with Harry’s long locks.

“Dunno, want to decide?” Harry looked innocently at Louis.

“Fucking Yes!” Louis removed his t-shirt.

 

After Louis removed all his clothing except for his boxers he looked at Harry who sat on the bed still wearing his Jersey looking at Louis with his mouth slightly hanging open.

“Shall I do yours baby?”

 

A nod from Harry was all Louis needed to remove all his clothing. He folded the jersey neatly and looked at Harry who lay naked on bed.

“You ready Hazza?” Louis stroked Harry’s head smoothly.

 

“As always, lou” Harry mumbled.

 

Louis tugged at Harry’s hands and brought him to the sitting position and then he guided Harry to turn with his back to Louis.

“Kneel Harold” Louis voice was soft but commanding and Harry complied immediately with his hands grabbing the head board tightly.

 

“Lou” 

“hmmm..” Louis bent and licked Harry’s hip and using his teeth he started to bite a little and Harry moaned.

It took a while for Harry to regain his train of thoughts.

“Lou, can you open me up?”

 

“I always open you up baby”

 

“No, like with your mouth, please”

 

And that was all Louis needed to kneel behind Harry and start licking, he would never tell Harry but it was one of his favorite things, maybe Harry already knew.

 

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s hips , steadying him and then used one hand to spread his cheeks wider, then he started licking slow and deliberate.

“ohhh, more Lou, more”

 

Louis used his tongue skillfully, opening Harry up beautifully and after few moments Harry’s hole was gaping open ,searching for more friction.

 

“Ready baby?” a moan answered Louis.

Louis removed his boxers and his erect cock sprang out instantly. Louis moved teasing Harry’s hole and then slowly he started to thrust in and out, god Harry was so tight giving his cock all the attention it needed. Louis moved faster and his cock found Harry’s prostate like a key finding a lock. The key clicked in place earning a filthy moan from Harry. Harry’s body shivered involuntary after each thrust, pleasure surging through every nerve of his body. Harry moved his hips around Louis cock in fast circles making Louis moan, Louis gripped Harry’s hip with both of his hands and he cried in ecstasy, 

 

“Oh, Harold feels fucking good”

 

Louis came inside Harry moaning his name. Harry sagged a little with the sudden movement but he kept his hips in place giving Louis all the internal friction he needed.

Louis removed his cock out and fell back on to the bed. Harry whimpered a little feeling empty but Louis was there flipping Harry so he was facing Louis. Louis looked down at him and saw Harry’s cock, erect against his stomach and angry red in colour.

 

“Baby, that was so good” Louis panted,

 

“Now what shall I give my little hero, a little attention here” Louis touched Harry’s erect cock with his hand and Harry yelled, practically yelled Louis name.

 

“Shhh, sweetheart a little patience is all you need here”

Louis stroked Harry’s length with his hand, the younger boy shivered, head hitting the pillow.

“Please Lou”

 

“Okay, love” Louis took Harry’s cock into his mouth in one go, he swallowed all of it to the base, his lips kissing the base of the cock, his tongue teased the slit making Harry writhe but Louis didn’t let go he kept on bobbing his head up and down faster and faster every second until Harry cries out,

 

“Louisssss….oh god” with that Harry came inside Louis mouth his seeds filling Louis mouth and Louis swallowed all of it,only few drops escaped his tongue.

 

Louis let go of Harry’s cock until he has licked it to good measure. Then he let go of the soft cock very slowly, not wanting to hurt Harry.

 

Harry laid his head on the pillow, eyes closed, lips parted open and slightly panting, he looked really hot. God Louis wanted to kiss the fuck out of this boy, his boy.

 

Louis bent his head and kissed Harry, full on lips. The kiss was deep and sincere, their lips parted, their tongues tangled, they tasted each other thoroughly. Louis clutched at Harry’s curls running his hands over them smoothly. Harry’s hands ran all over Louis back running soothing circles on his back. After few minutes they both lay on bed, panting heavily. Harry turned to Louis,

“You know why I wore Michael Sam’s jersey?”

 

“yeah, for the obvious reason isn’t it?”

“Well yes for the obvious reason but apart from that he is a foot ball player”

 

“so?”

 

“So, you are a foot ball player” Harry looked at Louis.

 

Louis suddenly felt his eyes get wet, shit Harry loves him way too much.

 

“Lou are you crying? Did I do something wrong?” now Harry sounded a little panicked.

 

“No,no sweet heart it’s just, I felt a little overwhelmed, you…you are amazing you know that right?”

 

Harry smiled and he placed a kiss on Louis cheek,

 

“Well, you say that a lot, so it’s kind of hard to forget”

“You deserve that love” Louis stroked Harry’s hair.

“ One day when we come out,I want to wear a jersey that has 17 on the front and Louis on the back and cheer for you in the stands till my voice is hoarse”

Louis chuckled; yes he can see Harry doing it.

“Boys will laugh at you”

“Don’t care, they’ll bear” Harry replied.

“yes love you will cheer for me and I will win the match with five goals to my name”

Harry laughed and placed his head on Louis chest,

“let’s sleep Lou, we’ll talk about the five goals in the morning”

After few minutes Louis can hear Harry’s even breathing and he kissed the top of Harry’s head.

At that moment Louis knew he made the right choice in x-factor, moving in with Harry, making Harry a part of his life, well now it’s more like Harry is his whole fucking world. When he come out he may lose lot of things, fame, money, fans but as long as he has Harry with him he will be happy. He dreamed of the future and the boy next to him was in every single one his dreams because Harry is his whole world and that much was clear to Louis, Harry was his priority, everything else came after that. Louis knew if he is gonna come out it would be because of Harry. Because Harry is his life and will be till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr  
> http://your-heart-and-my-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
